1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Golf Ball Locating Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Golf Ball Distance and Locating System for determining the distance a golf ball was driven and for locating the golf ball within difficult to locate terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Golf Ball Locating Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Golf Ball Locating Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Golf Ball Locating Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,314; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,549; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,904; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,781; U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,566 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 355,943.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Golf Ball Distance and Locating System. The inventive device includes a transmitter concentrically positioned within the golf ball, a receiver for determining distance and direction of the golf ball from a golfer.
In these respects, the Golf Ball Distance and Locating System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of determining the distance a golf ball was driven and for locating the golf ball within difficult to locate terrain.